tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyundai Group
}} Hyundai Group is a South Korean Corporate Group (Jaebeol) founded by Chung Ju-yung. The first company in the group was founded in 1947 as a construction company. With government assistance, Chung and his family members rapidly expanded into various industries, eventually becoming South Korea's second biggest chaebol. The company spun off many of its better known businesses after the 1997 Asian financial crisis, including Hyundai Motor Group, Hyundai Department Store Group, and Hyundai Heavy Industries Group. The Hyundai Group now focuses on elevators, container services, and tourism to Mount Kumgang. As of March 2007, Hyundai Engineering and Construction is the main shareholder of Hyundai Merchant Marine, which is the de-facto holding company of Hyundai Group. Affiliated companies As of February 2007, these are the affiliated companies of the Hyundai Group.::: Hyundai Group - Unceasing Hopes & Dreams ::: * Hyundai Construction Equipment India Pvt. Ltd. * Hyundai Asan * Hyundai Elevator * Hyundai Movex (was Hyundai Logistics) * Hyundai Merchant Marine * Hyundai Securities * Hyundai Research Institute * Hyundai Investment Group (formerly Hyundai U&I) History * In 1947, Hyundai Togun (Hyundai Engineering and Construction), the initial company of the Hyundai Group, was established by Chung Ju Yung. In 1950, Hyundai Togun was renamed Hyundai Construction. In 1958, Keumkang Company was established to make construction materials. In 1965, Hyundai Construction begins its first overseas venture, a highway project in Thailand. * In 1967, Hyundai Motors was established. In 1975, the group begins construction on an integrated car factory and launches a new Korean vehicle. * In 1973, the group's shipyard is incorporated as Hyundai Shipbuilding and Heavy Industries, renamed Hyundai Heavy Industries in 1978. * In 1976, Hyundai Corporation is established as a trading arm. The same year, Asia Merchant Marine Co. was established, later being renamed as Hyundai Merchant Marine. * In 1977, Asan Foundation was established. * In 1983, Hyundai Elevators and Hyundai Electronics were established. * In 1986, Hyundai Research Institute was established. * In 1988, Asian Sangsun was established, renamed Hyundai Logistics in 1992. * During 1997 Asian financial crisis, Hyundai acquired Kia Motors and LG Semi-Conductor. * In 1998, Korea's economic crisis forced the group to begin restructuring efforts, which include selling off subsidiaries and focusing on five core business areas. Nevertheless, Hyundai began South Korean tourism to North Korea's Kumgangsan. In 1999, Hyundai Asan was established to operating Kumgang tourism, the Kaesong Industrial Complex, and other inter-Korean work.::: Hyundai Group - Unceasing Hopes & Dreams ::: * In 2001, the founder Chung Ju-yung died, and the Hyundai Group conglomerate continued to be dismantled.Hyundai Group - Company History * In 2007, Hyundai Construction Equipment India Pvt. Ltd. was established in India. * In 2010, Hyundai Group was selected as a preferred bidder by creditors for the acquisition of Hyundai Engineering & Construction. * 2018 Recent corporate changes/restructurings need adding with refs. Restructuring Before restructuring (beginning circa 2000), Hyundai's major areas of activity included shipbuilding, car manufacture, construction, retailing, finance, and electronics. After founder Chung Ju-yung's death in 2001, the component companies of Hyundai were split off into separate companies. References External links * Hyundai Group Website * Hyundai Group Homepage * Funding Universe profile * The Article Writer - Hyundai Brief history Category:Hyundai Group Category:Holding companies Category:Companies of South Korea